Charlotte
}} Charlotte is an episodic character on Once Upon a Time. She was Snow's handmaiden during the endless war against Queen Regina, which also turned her into quite a skilled nurse. However, there was no antidote to the poison she was dosed with by Rumplestiltskin, meaning the Count of Monte Cristo had to take her to the Land of Untold Stories to stop her from dying... only for her story to then play out when she was taken to Storybrooke, as she finally succumbed to the viper venom. Biography 'Before the Curse' }} Charlotte became the handmaiden of the Queen, Snow White, after she and Prince Charming successfully took back the kingdom from King George and Queen Regina. Because the war was still being fought, however, Charlotte became quite the skilled nurse, for she had to learn how to treat the wounds of the innocents who faced harm in the endless conflict. One such innocent is Edmond, who is found amid the wreckage of a village razed to the ground by Regina, and she uses some salve to treat the wound on his hand. He takes quite a fancy to her, for she reminds him of his dead love, while she is unaware of the fact that he is the ruthless Count of Monte Cristo - hired by Regina to murder the Charmings. Charlotte's mother later falls ill which means she has to leave Snow and Charming to go and take care of her; as it is her last night with them, the royal couple invite her to dine with them and decide to toast her departure with wine, sad to see her go. This is awkward for Edmond, who has been offered a position as their wine steward, for he has already laced the wine with venom from Agrabahn vipers, given to him by the Evil Queen. As Charlotte is about to drink it, Edmond halts the three diners and says that tonight deserves a more special wine, then confiscating the deadly fluid. However, Charlotte is poisoned anyway, by Rumplestiltskin, who needs the Charmings alive for his plans and can't have the Count tempted to kill them ever again. As such, he offers him the key to the Land of Untold Stories where, should he take Charlotte immediately, the handmaiden's story will be paused and, so long as she remains, the poison will never reach her heart. Unable to watch her die, the Count agrees to the Dark One's terms and takes Charlotte over to this new land. 'After the Third Curse' 'Season 6' }} Charlotte is one of the unfortunate citizens to be plucked from the Land of Untold Stories by Mr. Hyde, and brought over to the town of Storybrooke aboard a dirigible which crashes in the woods. Because her story is now able to play out, Charlotte finally succumbs to the venom of the Agrabahn vipers, and she suffers a slow and painful death outside the dirigible's crash site. She is later discovered by Regina, who knows that this was done by the poison she provided, and, feeling sorry, she reaches out to touch the handmaiden... whose cloak has been laced with a magic-dampening spell by the Evil Queen, who is now a separate entity. Edmond is later devastated to hear that the handmaiden's story caught up with her, though they aren't apart for long due to Regina having to kill him in order to stop him from killing Snow and Charming, who are now her friends. Category:Episodic Characters Category:Season 6 Characters Category:Deceased Characters